mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ultimate Girls
YTV, , TF1, Clan TVE | first = January 10, 2005 | last = March 28, 2005 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese fanservice UHF anime series from the production company m.o.e. which parodies the genres of tokusatsu, kaiju, and superheroes; mainly themes from the Ultra Series and Kyodai sub-genre. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2005 and had a total of 12 episodes which ran for 13 minutes each. Plot During one of the many monster attacks on the city where the story takes place, Silk Koharuno and her two friends attempt to get closer to the monster to get a better view. Unfortunately, the city's protector, UFO-man, comes to the rescue but inadvertently steps on them and crushes the girls to death. Feeling sorry for what he had done, UFO-man blames their deaths on the monster and promises to bring them back to life by lending them his power. However, now they must become the city's protectors as well. Characters ; : : The main heroine of the trio. Although very shy and reserved about her new duty, she is the first of the three to demonstrate their new powers as UFO-man's successor, growing into a giant heroine. Only minutes after the transformation, she discovers her unusual battle suit is deteriorating little by little, until she is totally nude. After she goes back to normal size in the first episode, Silk wears a costume of Yui's Element Suit from ''Corrector Yui which she borrows from Tsubomi. She has a crush on Tsubomi's older brother Makoto, her senior classmate and school photographer. She is referred to by the crowd as Hinnyu (Little Boobs). ; : : One of Silk's best friends. She along with Silk and Tsubomi were accidentally crushed and resurrected by UFO-man. Nervous about indecent exposure, she does not try her powers as an Ultimate Girl until Tsubomi fails in her first transformation and Silk refuses to do so again. Left no choice, she offers to go, being dubbed Ultimate Girl Kyonyū (Big Boobs) by spectators. When attempting to avoid exposing herself when her suit deteriorates, Vivienne is the first to learn how their powers are supposed to work, by being embarrassed, they generate an energy which can be projected as a weapon against the giant monsters. She has a secret crush on Silk. ; : : Silk and Vivienne's friend and classmate. Tsubomi is a cosplayer by hobby, so when she realized that she too was a giant heroine, she took the idea without feeling any shame or embarrassment. However, because of this attitude, she was basically useless, since the source of their strength comes from being thoroughly embarrassed and projecting that emotion into an energy that can defeat their giant adversaries. Even after learning this, Tsubomi is not fazed and enjoys her new profession as a heroine and still manages to hold back the many giant monsters they encounter by tricking them instead of using brute power. It was Tsubomi's idea to go by the name "Ultimate Girl." She is called "Loli" by the press, due to her underdeveloped chest. ; : : The giant hero who has always been fighting innumerous giant extraterrestrial monsters that rampage throughout Japan, until the he accidentally steps on Silk, Vivienne, and Tsubomi. Out of sympathy for the girls (while also blaming the monster for their deaths), he sacrifices much of his power and energy to resurrect the three of them. In doing so, his body shrinks considerably, forcing him to rely on a UFO-like craft to levitate. By giving the girls his power, they are forcibly pressed into serving as giant heroines in his stead, by changing his hover craft into a wand which they must grab in order to invoke the transformation process. ; : Voiced by: Takashi Matsuyama : A journalist who follows the UFO-man and Ultimate Girls story. He offered a reward for photos showing who the Ultimate Girls really were. He originally nicknamed the first Ultimate Girl, Silk, "UFO-man P" (in the DVD release and in the manga, the nickname was , which is a play on words with the Japanese word , meaning vagina). Okamura is obsessed with the bodies of the Ultimate Girls. ; : : Tsubomi's older brother and a member of the high school press club as a photographer. He is always looking for photos of UFO-man, and is pursuing the reward offered for taking photos of the Ultimate Girls. ; : : Silk's older sister and a reporter working with Okamura Music ;Opening Theme: "White Heat" by Yozuca* ;Ending Theme: "3 Sentimental" by Misato Fukuen Episodes External links * Official website * Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Light novels es:Ultimate Girls it:Ultimate Girls ja:UG☆アルティメットガール ru:Ultimate Girls